Issei godslayer: El amor-odio de Yue y milim nava
by Cruel Joker
Summary: Una versión alternativa donde Yue es vencida por milim, ahora mismo debe lidiar siendo una esclava de su captora, una oscura historia de amor y obsesión. Basada en la historia de issei the angry godslayer Yuri y ntr.


**un amor obsesivo y el llanto de una vampira.**

Abriendo los ojos, Yue sólo podía mirar el techo, todo a su alrededor era una gran cuarto muy espacioso, lleno de juguetes, cosas como video juego y televisor de plasma, también estaba los retratos donde esta milim de bebé siendo criada por Katakuri.

-...donde estoy...-murmura Yue reincorporandose, ella se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda pero todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello estaba envuelto de vendas.

Comenzó a recordar su derrota a mano de su nueva enemiga, Milim nava, no fue una pelea, fue humillada en mucha formas, había hecho un esfuerzo para tratar de ganarle pero había perdido.

Yue al recordar esa batalla, ella tocó su estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que casi la mata, era una suerte que era inmortal, se sentía débil, no podría creer que había perdido así.

Pronto comenzó a preocuparse, su familia, sus amigas, tenia que salir de aquí, tenia que volver, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se asustó al ver una chica de aspecto rebelde, era la sirvienta de Milim, Katakuri charlotte.

-...veo que despertaste, toma...te prepare su cena...-decía katakuri con una mirada monótona.

Yue estaba nerviosa, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte, la miró a ella con mucha frialdad pero Katakuri ni se inmuta.

-...mmm, incluso tiene fuerza para intimidarme, no podría esperar meno de la mujer de Milim-sama...toma, su cena se enfriara pronto...-decía Katakuri a punto de salir.

-...lo siento pero no, no pienso quedarme aquí un segundo más, quiero volver a casa...-decía Yue preparando su magia sólo para darse cuenta que no podía.

-...mi magia...-murmura Yue tratando de usar su poder mágico.

-...después de limpiar sus heridas, ni podría arriesgar a que lastime a Milim-sama, así que use mi conocimiento de magia para sellar su poder, ahora está reducida a una persona indefensa...y lo siento, pero me temo que nunca podrá salir, eres propiedad de Milim-sama...-decía katakuri haciendo que Yue se enoje.

-...porque yo!, no soy propiedad de nadie!...-gritaba Yue.

-...Cuando Milim-sama quiere algo, lo quiere sin importar que tan egoísta sea, yo solo sigo de acuerdo a los deseos de Milim-sama...alégrate que ella no te asesine...-decía katakuri mientra abandona el cuarto mientra le cierra la puerta dejando a Yue sola en este cuarto tan lúgubre.

Yue miro el plato de comida, no tenia hambre, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, ella estaba pensando en la forma de cómo escapar del lugar, tenia que volver con su familia, no quería ser esclava de nadie.

Recordó a sus amigas, Milia y kunou, a Mio okaa-san, a su padre loki, a su madre Evangeline y a su padre adoptivo issei.

No tenia que deprimirse, tenia que salir de aquí, ella se acercó a la ventana sólo para ver que era de noche y que todo alrededor del castillo era un extenso bosque rodeados de animales salvajes.

Yue apretó los dientes, aunque saltará, dudaba mucho que podría salir ilesa con todos los animales salvajes en el bosque sin poder usar su magia, lo que es peor, no sabia donde estaba ahora.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a Milim que parecía feliz de ver a Yue.

-...que bien, esta mejor Yue...-decía Milim feliz haciendo que Yue se volteara para mirar a Milim enojada.

-...Tú...-murmura enojada Yue haciendo que Milim sonreirá un poco nerviosa.

-...que pasa, esta enojada?...-decía Milim.

-...me secuestraste, quiero que me regrese a casa, ahora!...-decía enojada Yue sólo para que Milim negará su cabeza.

-...no puedo cumplir con tu orden, eres mía, ya no tendrá que volver a su antigua vida...pero puede ser feliz viviendo aquí conmigo, que dices...-decía Milim extendiendo su mano sólo para que Yue la abofetea la mano mientra la mira con odio.

-...no quiero esa vida, prefiero estar con mi familia, esa vida que dices, jamás seré tu propiedad...-decía Yue.

-...porque?, aquí podemos hacer lo que quieramos, podemos divertirnos mucho jugando a las escondidas, jugar a los video juegos y viajar por el mundo...una vida de diversión que nunca terminará...-decía Milim haciendo que ella grite.

-...pero porque yo!, porque yo de todas las personas...-decía Yue sólo para que Milim se acercará y pusiera su mano en el mentón de Yue haciéndola mirar a los ojos.

-...porque eres la única que tiene mi edad para que este a mi lado, desde niña nunca tuve amigos porque todos me temían por mi monstruosa fuerza, solo katakuri-oneesan fue la única que me dio apoyo emocional, solo quería a alguien de mi edad que pudiera estar conmigo...ademas, tu tienes unos lindos ojos rojos...-decía Milim con tristeza haciendo sonrojar a Yue.

Ante de que Yue pudiera protestar, Milim le besó haciendo que Yue se quedará sorprendida, ella intentaba resistir pero poco a poco perdía fuerza, se sé sorprendía que Milim le metiera la lengua dentro de su boca.

Yue se sentía mal, sabía que milia y Kunou sentía algo por ella y ella también sentía algo por las 2, se sentía mal, el beso término con Milim separando su labio y miró a Yue sonrojada y que respiraba fuertemente.

-...(respiro) pero no puedo, tengo que volver con mi familia, con mis amigas, puede que incluso pueda ser amiga como milia y Kunou...-decía Yue sólo para que Milim se pusiera enojada mientras sus manos agarra fuertemente su garganta.

-...NO, NO TE IRÁ A NINGUNA PARTE, ERES MIA, MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS, NO QUIERO A ESAS DÉBILES, SOLO TE QUIERO A TI...-Exclama de forma posesiva Milim haciendo que Yue se quedará sin aire, ella estaba a punto de quedar sin aire hasta que Milim se dio cuenta y se asustó.

Ella rápidamente la suelta haciendo que Yue se alejará de Milim, su expresión era miedo, su cuello estaba rojo mientra ella respiraba.

-...yo lo siento, no quería lastimarte...-decía Milim sólo para que Yue se alejará más de Milim.

-...esta loca, no quiero estar contigo, quiero regresar a casa, quiero regresar con mi familia...-exclama asustada y enojada Yue.

Eso destrozó emocionalmente a Milim, ella furiosa empuja a Yue a la cama y se pone encima de Yue, con su mano, destruye las vendas revelando el cuerpo desnudo de Yue.

Yue estaba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Milim que mostraba una expresión oscura.

-...perdóname Yue, en serio no quería llegar a esto pero no dejaste otra opción...te haré olvidar a todos, con el tiempo lo único que recordará es mi amor y bondad que te doy...te daré mucho amor...-decía Milim triste.

-...no, no, no...-decía asustada Yue, pero ya era tarde.

Milim le golpeó con un puñetazo al estómago haciendo que ella de quede sin aire, con brutalidad, Milim le pegaba todo el tiempo a Yue hasta que terminar con besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Yue sólo podía llorar en silencio mientra era torturada por Milim, eso se repitió por un tiempo.

 ** **Un tiempo después.****

Después de la intensa tortura y beso de Milim, ambas se encontraba desnudas en su gran gran cama, Milim estaba durmiendo mientra Yue estaba un poco mas alejada de Milim, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de recibir los golpes, todo su cuerpo tenía moretones.

Con su cabello dorado cubriendo sus ojos, se podría ver que ella estaba llorando, se sentía sucia por dentro, después de la tortura, Milim le daba mucho amor, le beso y jugó mucho con su cuerpo, se sentía débil, se sentía mal consigo misma ya que empezaba a disfrutar los golpes de milim.

Ella quería regresar a casa, quería estar con su familia.

Yue mira a una dormida Milim, sus ojos sin brillo miraba con todo el odio que tenia.

Jamás será su esclava, jamás será de su propiedad, ella pronto encontraría la forma de escapar de ese castillo como sea posible.

-...mamá, papá, chicas, pronto regresaré, es una promesa...-pensaba Yue mientra duerme, ya mañana iba a lidiar con ella.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 1****


End file.
